<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hide and Shriek! {Drabble} by TitaniumNinjasGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272524">Hide and Shriek! {Drabble}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumNinjasGirl/pseuds/TitaniumNinjasGirl'>TitaniumNinjasGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pixane Appreciation Club! [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hide and Seek, I needed serotonin so I'm posting all these at once, Jaya, Pixane, Pixane acting like kids bc why not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumNinjasGirl/pseuds/TitaniumNinjasGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane and Pix are on the fritz! Now they're acting like kids--Jay and Nya have to fix them before they get out of control!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaya - Relationship, Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago), pixane - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pixane Appreciation Club! [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hide and Shriek! {Drabble}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>~ An idea I had at dinner for an "on the fritz/acting like kids" Pixane ~</em>
</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Come back! I'm not finished!" Zane shouted and ran through the dark halls of the <em>Bounty. </em>He was laughing and chasing after Pixal, who was shrieking, giggling, and trying to hide from him.</p>
<p>"Woah! Gotcha!" Kai jumped out in front of Zane, trying to tackle him. Zane jumped back and laughed again as Kai faceplanted.</p>
<p>"Too slow, Kai!" Zane caught a glance of the end of Pixal's silver ponytail as she disappeared around the corner. Behind him, Cole and Lloyd were coming down the other end of the hall. In front, Pixal was hiding. Zane darted forward as Cole and Lloyd helped Kai up.</p>
<p>Silently, out of sight of the trio, Zane approached Pixal's hiding spot. "Found you!" He turned the corner and stopped. Nya and Jay were there, grinning ear to ear. "Where- <em>oof!"</em></p>
<p>The door slammed shut and someone pounced from behind. "Nope! Got <em>you!" </em>Pixal's voice came and Zane groaned, but that quickly turned into a grin when she lightly kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>Nya aww-ed quietly. It would be a shame to put them back to their normal forms. She enjoyed watching them be so carefree and childish. Especially since they'd been much more affectionate with PDA than they ever would've otherwise. "I wonder how much longer we could leave them like this..." she whispered to Jay. He snickered and nodded once.</p>
<p>"Let's see."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>